Fallin' For You
by Chubbyhippos
Summary: "I'm falling for you, for everything that you do, Laura." I state before leaning in and kissing her.


**Alright, so if you haven't already, go read my author's not! It is its own story... Ok so I know I'm being a rule-breaker, but here is a Raura one-shot! Please read and feel free to give tips and criticism! **

The small crowd roared as R5 and I walked onto the stage. We took our seats and faced the one and only, Ellen Degeneres. She gave us a wide smile and introduced us.  
"And it's my pleasure to introduce R5!" She exclaimed, obviously excited, herself. I was sitting next to Rocky, my older brother. Although Ryland couldn't make the interview, all my other siblings were there, Ratliff included.  
"So," Ellen started as the cheering died down. "I'm excited that you guys and girl could make it today!"  
"We're excited to be here!" Rydell remarked. I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Yeah, we decided to do some interviews along the route of our tour!" I put in. Ellen nodded her head.  
"So, I have some questions from your fans. Would you like to answer some?" She asked. We all agreed.  
"Kayla from Boston, Massachusetts asks 'Ross, how often do you hang out with Laura, Calum, and Rani offset?'"  
I don't hesitate to answer.  
"I love spending time with them, so usually I hang with them as often as I can, which sadly isn't frequent. Recently, I have been seeing them on the weekends but that may change now that I'm on tour. But I spend A LOT of time with them onset, so I think that makes up for it." I answer, trying not to let any information slip.  
"Great!" Ellen says. "This next question is for all of you!"  
"Tony from Seattle, Washington asks 'Do you ever wish you went to normal school?'" We all nodded.  
"Yeah, I think it would be a cool experience, but at the end of the day I know that we all love what we do and wouldn't give it up for anything." Riker answered. Agreements filled the air.  
"Yeah, if I had gone to normal school I probably would have never met these guys" Ellington remarks.  
"Alright," Ellen states. "I know everyone wants to know, who is the song "Fallin' For You" about?"  
I blushed at the comment. Of course everyone in R5 knew who this song was about, since I wrote it.  
"Well that's a good question," I commented awkwardly.  
I continued,"In all seriousness though, the girl knows who she is, and that's all that matters." Ellen nodded, understandingly.

xxXXxx

We were sitting on the couch in my living room. The lighting in the room made her even more beautiful. Her ombré hair, straight and her beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes made me melt. She threw her head back laughing and I was hypnotized.  
"I'm hungry, are you?" I asked the beautiful, Laura Marano. She nodded.  
"Yeah. Do you happen to have any pizza?" I laughed, walked to the fridge and pulled out a box of leftover pizza from the previous night. She squealed with joy and took a piece out.  
"Don't you want me to heat it up?" I asked.  
"Nope, I like it cold." I shook my head, laughing. She joined in. Her beautiful laugh is music to my ears.

xxXXxx

It was our last night together before I left for tour. I wanted to make it a special night, but I knew any night with Laura was special. We walked, hand in hand, through my big backyard. Abruptly, I stopped and laid down on the grass. I patted the area next to me and she joined me. We looked up at the stars but I mostly stared at her. Her eyes shone just as bright as the stars. She turned to face me and almost said something but turned away.  
"What were you going to say, Laur?"  
"I was going to point out that there is a full moon!" She exclaimed. I nodded, confused.  
"Yes... And?" I asked. She giggled that adorable laugh.  
"It's time to go swimming" she stated as I was pulled to the edge of the pool. The moonlight reflected off the water.  
"And why is that Miss Marano?" I wondered. She poked my chest.  
"Well, Ross Lynch. My favorite time to swim is at night, when the moon is full. I know, that makes me strange." She looks down. I lift her chin up.  
"I think that's cool" I say simply before picking her up and jumping into the cool water.

xxXXxx

"I understand," Ellen said, finally.  
"But is there any chance you would announce to the world who this special girl is?" She gives me the puppy dog face. I chuckled.  
"Well, we did talk about announcing, and we both agreed."  
"And this girl is..." She questions.  
"Laura Marano" I answer and the audience cheers.

xxXXxx

Laura looks up at me with tears in her eyes and my heart instantly shatters. I cradle her face in my hands. She looks at me. I've never seen her so upset over one of her break ups.  
"Laura, I have no idea why he would ever break your heart. But I know one thing for sure." Her eyes glisten with a fresh batch of tears.  
"You could change your hair five times a week, or even change your name and but I'll live for the day that I can call you baby." I say and her eyes flash with happiness.  
"I'm falling for you, for everything that you do, Laura." I state before leaning in and kissing her.

**I know, extremely short and very rushed, but I wanted to post! If you likie, reviewie!**

**-keep it real, my fine feathered friends!**


End file.
